Spencer Grumbasket
'Spencer Tobias Grumbasket '''is one of the main protagonists of Discrim-N-ation - Life's a Bully and Discrim-N-ation, who dares to mess with some of the crazy, and dangerous things that Leaf City has to offer, as well as making enemies who sometimes return to ruin Spencer's life. Personality Spencer is usually portrayed as a laid back type of person, but his personality is sometimes quoted as "weird", which can get him into trouble often. He is socially-awkward, leading for people to "discriminate" him for being regarded as "weird", though this awkwardness seems to go away as the series progresses. Spencer is also portrayed as being a nerd, but lazy, and lacks common sense at times, but is shown to be very smart and nerdy. However, he is shown to sometimes be ruthless and selfish, but in the end, he will sacrifice himself to save others. Appearance Spencer wears an unbuttoned long sleeved red plaid shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath and he always rolls up the sleeves on his shirt, and wears dark denim jeans. In snow days, Spencer wears a blue hoody and dark denim jeans. In really hot summer days, he wears dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt. Spencer has "rock spray" (a type of red) colored hair, and has spiky hair with two bangs, one pointing left and the other pointing right. He also has three freckles on each side of his face, six in total. Converse seem to be his preferred choice of shoes. Relationships Chase Spencer considers Chase his closest friend and ally, having many things in common and often joining him in his adventures. Chase is known for being Spencer's first friend before Toby, but are prone to bickering. Toby Spencer considers Toby his second closest friend, next to Chase, but he is actually shown to be with Spencer more than Chase, as Toby often hangs out with him when the others are not. Justin Justin is Spencer's least closest friend, as they met in the first episode of the show, though their friendship has grown, and Justin often likes to stick with Spencer whenever he's bored. Marcy Grumbasket Spencer and Marcy's relationship is better than with Patrick, considering the small age gap and agree on many things, but often it is struggling mainly because of Spencer's tendency to embarrass Marcy, however they still care about each other like siblings, as Spencer has been shown to try and protect his sister physically and emotionally. Tracy Tracy at first did not like Spencer very much, due to him sometimes embarrassing her and Marcy, but as the series went, they became good friends. It has often been implied that they have a romantic attraction to each other, and she later on reveals that she does like Spencer but he has yet to return those feelings. In ''Spencer: Leaf City it is implied that Tracy is Spencer's late wife. Patrick Grumbasket Spencer and Patrick's relationship is often struggling, considering the age gap between the two and often teases Spencer and it is revealed that Patrick was not very fond of Spencer back then, refusing to babysit Spencer and Marcy in favor of hanging with his friends. But in the end, Patrick is willing to help Spencer in tough situations and cares for his siblings. Nancey and Frank Grumbasket Spencer is shown to be sometimes embarrassed by his parents, especially in the first two seasons, but still loves them like any child would. Trivia * Spencer is 15-years-old, but his exact birth date, much like everyone else, is currently unknown; no calendars are ever present, except for the holiday specials. * Spencer keeps a box of toenail clippings under his bed in order to get a world record for "Most Toenail Clippings Ever". * Spencer is an Elvis Presley and George Carlin fan, which explains why he calls them in to leave Heaven and fight Michael Jackson. * According to Company Of Records Right Up People's Testicles, otherwise known as "C.O.R.R.U.P.T.", have listed Spencer as being one of the biggest threats to humanity. Why this is is unknown. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}